The Final Confrontation
by Militan
Summary: Harry Potter finally realizes his Dark powers. In a final confrontation he and Voldemort battle of whom shall be the next Dark Lord. Takes place in the beginning of Deathly Hallows. Some things in the JR story changed, including canon. Powerful Dark Harry
1. Voldemort's last stand

**_The Final Confrontation_**

**Chapter 1.**

**Voldemort's last stand**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters**

A loud bang broke the silence. Harry Potter had just apparated outside a tremendous manor. He had work to do and he was the only one who could end it. Everybody knew that, but they didn't know that he was doing it for utter selfish reasons. The whole wizarding world praised him for being the chosen one, wanted him to support the ministry and cope with Scrimgeour. Not so long ago the minister requested him to become the poster boy of the ministry. It was right after Dumbledores death. Then he knew that he had to act. He never really liked Dumbledore; the old man put more misery in Harry's life than he realized himself. When Snape killed Dumbledore in the top of the astronomy tower, he saw many new paths to go. Harry knew that Dumbledore never trusted Voldemort as a kid a Hogwarts, because of his unnatural talent in magic. Now when he was dead, he didn't have to hide his magical abilities anymore; he could do whatever he wanted. The Order wanted to escort him safely to the Burrow before he turned seventeen but he didn't care of a pathetic order. Soon they would not feel the same gratitude towards him as before. The ministry was corrupted, he knew that. Because of that he didn't care about doing magic underage. He didn't even care about going back for his last year at Hogwarts.

He walked easily towards Malfoy manor. A feeling of excitement burst through his body; everybody would be inside at the very moment. He had been waiting for this since Sirius got murdered.

Harry wasn't afraid at all. He knew his powers and he controlled every part of it. He stood next to the gate and touched it with his hands. Harry murmured some incantations and the gate immediately swung open. This was just too easy.

Should he wear his cloak or put a disillusionment charm on himself. He chose the second option, less clumsy.

He strove inside, silent as a ghost observing all the ancient objects in the house. Then at the end of the sitting room, he opened the door slightly and entered the enormous hallway. Voldemort sat there beside Bellatrix and several other death eaters. Everybody was here for the party, it seemed. They were about thirty. Voldemort was speaking in his high cold voice to Yaxly, who seemed to be terrified.

"Well Yaxly?" said Voldemort. "Will the ministry have fallen by next Saturday?"

"My lord I have good news on that score. I have – with difficulty and after great effort – succeeding in placing an Imperius curse upon Pius Thicknesse.

"It is a start" said Voldemort. "But Thicknesse is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded before I act. One failed attempt will put me back a long way. However it seems unlikely that the ministry will be mine before Saturday. If the boy cannot be touched at the destination, then it must be done while he travels."

"Why not now", said Harry in an ironic clear voice. He walked towards Voldemort no longer invisible. Voldemort seemed more astonished than he's ever been before.

"Harry Potter", he said when he shortly thereafter regained his calm. Voldemort laughed, a humourless, insane laugh and several death eaters joined him. Then he stopped and every death eater silenced as well. The room was so quiet that you could hear Wormtail coughing from the other side of the room.

"This lightens things up. I probably should have predicted it, you couldn't stand me killing innocent people because of you." said Voldemort.

"That's not why I'm here." said Harry simply. "I have come now to end your life, Tom Riddle"

Voldemort laughed even louder this time. Every Death Eater laughed as well.

"And how will you do that? You can't beat _me_ – I'm the dark lord………… However you have indeed showed tremendous magical skill from infiltrating this house and sneaking in here. I will not show you any disrespect." He drew his wand. "Get ready Potter."

Harry waved with his hand and all the doors and windows were sealed shut.

"Just in case your death eaters try to make a run for it when it's over"

"You really think you're going to kill me, don't you? You think with all the rumours of the boy who lived and the chosen one that you stand a chance against _me?_ I will no longer let you waste my time. Crabbe, Goyle, Rowle get him"

Three big Death Eaters stood up and drew their wands.

Harry pulled up instead for a wand a desert eagle, and shot the three in the head with the most useful weapon.

"You dare kill wizards with muggle weapons" said Voldemort.

"I show you no respect if you show me none. I will not waste my magic on mere imbeciles" said Harry simply.

"Very well, Potter. You have infuriated me long enough. I will not give you a quick death. It will be long and painful… you will beg me to kill you in the end. _Draw_ your wand."

Harry drew his wand slowly and twirled it around his fingers like a drumstick.

"I've been looking forward to this" said Harry. "My powers have doubled since the last time we met."

"Good" said Voldemort. "Twice the pride, double the fall."

_Avada Kedavra_

A green light shot out of Voldemorts wand towards Harry. Harry waved his wand and Yaxly was flying through the room receiving the massive blow of the killing curse. His long body lied still on the floor between Voldemort and Harry.

"You imbecile.", spat out Voldemort. "Everybody, move away to the corners, this is between me and the boy" bellowed Voldemort. He was boiling with rage.

"I am _not_ a boy", said Harry raising his wand.

All the Death eaters moved away to the end of the corner and watched anxiously and horrified when the two combatants started duelling.

Voldemort shot another killing curse toward Harry as well as sending the huge snake nagini after him. Harry disappeared and reappeared five meters behind Voldemort. The snake had already turned and was moving fast towards him. Harry pointed his wand against the snake and fire burst out of his wand. The fire took form of a lion and devoured the snake when she approached. The fiendfyre moved towards Voldemort in an enormous magnitude, but he simply made it extinguish without moving his hand.

"That was the last of your horcruxes, Riddle.", said Harry victoriously.

"What are you…., it can't be – how do you know", said Voldemort infuriated.

"Where do you think I and Dumbledore went all last year? I must say you are very predictable, Riddle. The cave and the shaft must have been the easiest ones. The one at gringotts I must admit was alittle tricky, but we got it out and destroyed it. And the diadem" Harry laughed. "I destroyed while I was hiding my potions book. Never though there would be a horcrux there."

"You _shall_ die", Voldemort roared out.

Voldemort launched himself up in the air and summoned thousands of black daggers in the air which moved faster than Harry's firebolt towards him. Harry dissaperated and appeared at the end of the hallway away from the daggers. Harry waved his wand and golden flames burst out from his wand. Voldemort parried the curse with all his effort. He had to move out of the way to stop the blow because the flames wouldn't stop coming whatever he countered it with. Voldemort moved his wand and the entire ceiling caved in. Heavy rocks fell down and Harry stopped the weight from crushing him with a lazy snap with his wand. Another green light came towards Harry. Three of the big rocks from the ceiling moved in front of the curse and scattered. Voldemort shot another very powerful curse at him, and at the same time Harry shot the most powerful spell he could muster. Silver light burst from his wand and hit the black light from Voldemorts wand. The two curses collided in the middle and created a white core in the middle. First Harry thought that Priori Incantatem would occur once again but in the midst of the extremely powerful spells it didn't happen. Harry let his imagination wonder away from the duel. Had Ollivander made Voldemort a new wand, with a different core than Harry's? It did not matter to him; he didn't need the double cores. This duel was based on skill alone. It became harder and harder to hold on to his wand now. The curses had grown so powerful and were going to implode at any second. The white core in the middle couldn't stabilize the magic building up anymore and lighting broke out from the middle, destroying the floor and the walls nearby. The death eaters had to cast advanced defence spell if not to get hurt.

Harry gathered even more power, and he could see that Voldemort did the same. The white core has grown as large as a sitting room now and was getting out of control. Finally when it seemed to swallow the entire room in its engulfing power Harry released it. With a massive force the core blew up with an uncontrollable wave of energy. Harry leaped up high in the air to evade the terrifying bang while Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. Smoke filled up the entire room and everything was clouded. Harry pointed his wand to the most likely place that Voldemort would be and thought "_Avada Kedavra"_. A green light shot out from his wand to the place Voldemort supposedly were. A second later he saw another jet of green light flying at his direction and he had to duck if not to get killed.

"I must have underestimated you Potter, _gravely._ You do not hesitate in killing your enemies; you have survived my most brutal magic. You are of no doubt a worthy opponent to me. Severus here always told me how you would be no match for me. A mediocre, arrogant boy, he said."

"Yeah, Snape tends to be completely ignorant. Why would I display my awesome magical ability in front of _him_? Should I let Dumbledore become suspicious of my intentions just as he was with you? I knew I was gifted, that was enough for me. In the room of requirement and in the forbidden forest, _there_ I could train my true abilities; without any interference of the old man. With him and you gone I can become the most powerful wizard of all time."

"Then let's end this now", said Voldmort short. Harry could hear that it was respect in his tone.

They drew their wands faster than any of the death eaters could react and two jets of green light collided in the air. Before Harry could move Voldemort disapperated and reappeared right behind harry. He had less than a second to react. The killing curse was flying towards him from the back and front. Without moving his wand arm, the stone figures resembling the ancestors of the Malfoy family came to life. Moving faster than light, two of them jumped in front and back of Harry protecting him from certain death. When the curses hit the figures dissolved into a million pieces. Dust clouds filled the empty room. Merely a second later, Harry spun around pointed his wand at the dark lord and shouted "SECTUMSEMPRA". He knew that he hit him because he heard the slashing sounds of flesh being ripped apart. Believing that the fight was over and that he had defeated Voldemort he stepped forward. But when the dust lay off he merely saw Lucius Malfoy standing there instead, completely ripped apart by invisible blades. Both his legs were gone from his body and several other limbs were cut off. Blood spurted out from everywhere and soon he lay stone dead upon the ground. Voldemort had done the same as Harry did before, summoned a human shield in front of him. A loud shriek from Narcissa was quickly silenced by the flashing lights from Voldemort's and Harry's wands. Voldemort was tired, he could feel it. But Voldemort seemed to be getting angrier and angrier by the minute. He twirled his wand and released his most lethal magic to kill Harry. In the back of his eye he could see Draco Malfoy running out with his wand drawn pointing it at Harry. Before he could utter a word Harry spun around muttering _"Avada Kedavra"_, easily. Draco flew back into the wall while his mother shrieked in grief. However she was smart not to interfere in the legendary duel.

In this moment of distraction Voldemort sent another thick jet of green light which would most certain hit Harry if not one of Malfoys stone ancestors jumped between them once again.

"That's was a close one, Potter. You're lust for blood almost cost you your life this time."

"Malfoy has been alive for far too long – and so have you…"

Harry conjured blackness that seemed to suck out all the light in the room. It quickly surrounded Voldemort in the form of a dome. The spell was dark magic in its highest form. If anyone would touch the black magic, they would be lethally cursed. The dome surrounding Voldemort shrunk and soon it was impossible for him to evade it. This time he couldn't have survived. The black dome reduced in size until it disappeared. And there stood Voldemort completely unharmed.

"I – Impossible, there is no defence against that curse", Harry said.

"You still have much to learn when it comes to the dark arts, Harry. You can never beat me, there is no magic that I can't do. A naive little boy like you has no chance against Lord Voldemort.

Harry was still very shocked and barely saw the flashing hands of his mortal enemy. The power of the curse outmatched Harry's counter curse. And Harry was sent flying fast through the air. The hallway was very big and it took some time before he reached the wall. He hit the wall very hard and was on the verge of passing out; but his mind was fully concentrated. Then he realized that he'd had lost his wand. When he crawled up the entire floor was filled with big snakes ready to attack him. They struck at him all at once. Harry gathered all his magic and energy inside of him and the air around him exploded. The release of all the uncontrolled magic turned all the snakes into ashes. The Death Eater plunged onto the wall, Voldemort lost his balance and the room looked more like a ruin now.

Harry thought _"Accio wand"_ and it swished into the masters hand. That release of his inner magic had made him exhausted, but he could not yield. He knew he had the power to beat Voldemort.

For a moment he saw a glimpse of fear in Voldemorts eye, but it was soon replaced my hate and anger. The duel went on, both of the combatants were equally matched; the only thing the Death Eaters could do was to watch the two most powerful wizards battle against each other. Narcissa was still kneeling next to her dead son's body, weeping quietly. But the others: Snape, Dolohov, Bellatrix, Fenrir Greyback, Rodolphus Lestrange, Nott and many other observed the battle scene in which Harry and Voldemort fought viciously.

There was a pause in the battle. Then Voldemort seemed to walk out of his body but in fact he doubled himself. Two of Voldemort stood in front of Harry, both of them identical in every way. Two jets of green light flew towards him; Harry disappareted to the other side of the room.

Now there weren't only two Dark Lord's facing Harry. Harry watched twenty Voldemort's pointing their wands at him and screaming the well known words. Harry disapperated , but he could barely appear again before green lights forced their ways onto his direction again. It was obvious that Voldemort exerted his powers to the fullest, he was now doing anything to kill Harry. All the Voldemorts kept bombing Harry with the killing curse as he was moving very fast through the room. The only thing he could do was to disapperate over and over again, and moving as fast as lightning; and it worked. He moved as fast and as elegant as a ghost, and even the many Voldemort's seemed to have a hard time localizing him. Harry heard the Death Eaters gasp in astonishment, for his swiftness was above anything they'd ever seen.

Voldemort kept bombarding him with dozens of killing curses; Harry had to go on the offensive. He couldn't keep evading the many curses forever. The clones were identical to Voldemort but Harry noticed one thing. Every time he appeared somewhere, supposedly the real Voldemort would turn around a microsecond before the rest of the clones. It was a tiny mistake, but Harry noticed it. He disapperated through the room while glancing at the real Voldemort. Then suddenly he decided to take the shot. Harry disapperated once again in thin air and appeared directly behind Voldemort. With his wand pointed at his enemy's back, Harry cast his strongest blasting curse before Voldemort even knew what was coming. There was a loud scream echoing around in the hollow room and Voldemort fell slowly to the ground. He was defeated… defeated by the boy who lived; defeated and broken. Silence fell in the room; even if the windows were completely sealed he guessed it was morning outside. They had been fighting all night.

There was now only one Voldemort, he knelt down, hands clutched to the ground in an attempt to stand up. He was breathing heavily; his red eyes were now empty.

"It seems…… you have truly become… dark, Potter." coughed up Voldemort.

"As you once said before – there is no such thing as black and white, there is only power and those too weak to use it." said Harry.

"I see"

"So this is how the dark lord dies, kneeling in front of his superior." Harry raised his wand, looking into those bizarre empty eyes. Voldemort looked pitiful; never before had he seemed this frightened. He was afraid of Harry, of what he'd done. He recognized him as his master and superior. Harry grabbed his faithful wand tight, and pointed it toward Voldemorts heart.

"_Avada Kedavra"_

The power of Harry's curse made him glide across the room. His arch enemy hit the sealed entrance door and Voldemort moved no more. Harry stood there for what felt like hours. Then after he'd taken in what had just happened, he smiled. He had done it, all by him self; without Dumbledore or the Order to come for his aid.

He started chuckling, and then burst out with a high evil laugh. He laughed and laughed, celebrating by himself the victory he had achieved. He could sense the Death Eaters fear right there in the corner. Every one of them stood dead still, awaiting his next movement. Harry stopped laughing and turned towards the many people in the corner. All eyes were on him, however he could see that many of them turned away fearing to meet his green piercing eyes.

He didn't speak. Instead he walked slowly along the hallway towards the people. Harry waved his wand and the wall that sealed the windows and door disappeared. He was right, it was indeed morning. All of a sudden a rat ran along the floor away from the others. The little creature was flying across the hallway. A flash of green light from Harry's wand and the rat immediately stopped.

"I hope you are not foolish enough to make a run for it" Harry said very coldly. "Our little friend Wormtail here demonstrates what happens if you run out on Harry Potter. It's time to choose your allegiance."

"Harry, Harry please" pleaded Snape.

"You will no longer address me as Harry. Henceforth you call me master or lord."

"Master" Snape started again. "You must understand that I was a Death Eater on Dumbledore's orders only. My loyalty lies with him, Harry ….master. And with you"

"I know – I always knew" said Harry in a creepy voice. You were his puppet…Snivellus. I however, am not."

"Send me to Azkaban then."

"Azkaban, you must have misunderstood. There is either servitude, or death. I would choose my next words carefully. I don't like you Snivellus, but you may turn out to be a good servant."

"What do – what do you mean? Should we serve you? I thought…."

"You thought I was going to turn you in and let the ministry control my every move. Wrong answer – _Imperio" _Snape stood up from his seat with an empty look on his face.

"....I'm stupid and ugly" said Snape.

"Good that you finally realize that. Now go and dig a hole in the floor, with your hands only."

Snape stood up and started clawing on the floor, within moments his fingers were all bloody and broken. Death Eaters glanced at him with terrified looks.

"There will be a new regime from now on" said Harry. "You will serve _me_ from now on. Voldemort is dead – I'm the new Dark Lord."

One of the Death Eater let out a quick chuckle. He tried to cover up his mistake with a cough, but Harry noticed him. Before he could blink, Harry had drawn his wand and the Death Eater fell over dead.

"If anyone else thinks it's funny with me being the Dark Lord, let yourselves be heard."

No body said a word, Harry looked pleased.

"Of course many of you must be punished for your past actions. Bellatrix…you killed my god father. Greyback, you made Lupin a werewolf. But we can take the punishments later; you seemed to have decided to remain loyal."

Harry raised his wand and pointed it towards the windows. Two silver stags forced their way out of his wand and ran through the window. Harry conjured a chair and sat down; thinking of the new world he would create. From now on he, Harry would lead the world, and no one could stop him.

**What do you think? If you liked it, please review. If you didn't like it, review anyway :D**


	2. Choose your allegiance

**Chapter 2.**

**Choose your allegiance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry blazed through the window with an impatient look on his face. What took them so long? He strode back and forth while the Death Eaters watched him nervously. Every one of them sat still on the floor, with dead looks on their faces. The only noise came from Snape who greedily scratched on the floor with his bloody fingers. The Death Eaters seemed too scared to even look at each other.

"Err – mas….." started the Death Eater Travis.

"Be quiet" interrupted Harry harshly. He paced through the room observing the catastrophic scene. In the middle of the room lay Lucius Malfoy, or at least what was left of him. All the tables and chairs were scattered around in the room, only pieces of them left. Everything looked upside down. Harry turned around and looked directly in one of the Death Eaters eyes.

"You there – remove the bodies" Harry said. "And clean up the blood"

At once, the Death Eaters rose and walked briskly in his direction. He waved his wand and the body of Voldemort, Yaxley, Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, Rowle and Draco levitated across the room and finally settled down in an empty corner. The Death Eater muttered _"Evanesco"_ and the blood which had covered the hall vanished. The Death Eater immediately sprung back and sat down on the cold floor.

Harry flicked his wand and in a matter of seconds the ravaged room seemed to repair itself. The caved in ceiling looked as good as new, new chairs and tables reappeared out of nothingness, and the crashed walls and the battered floor went back to its original shape. Several chairs glided down along the now handsome hallway and stopped skilfully next to each living Death Eaters. Each of them glanced at the inviting chairs looking as though they feared it would eat them.

"Why don't you take a seat." ordered Harry. "There will be a long day ahead for you and you might need some rest I recon." They sat down but did not utter a word.

All of a sudden there was a bang and a familiar red haired bloke appeared out of thin air. He took notice of the elegant room and then of the Death Eaters.

"Not quite as I expected" started Ron. "What did you do, battle outside the yard?" He grinned, the fact that seven bodies lay together in a pile didn't seem to bother him at all.

"I'm afraid you arrived a few seconds too late." joked Harry. "What kept you so long" said Harry now with a serious tune in his voice.

"My mother, she wanted to know where I was heading, I had to remind her that I was of age and that she had nothing to do with my life."

"Hmm she might put us back, maybe… she can't be trusted." mumbled Harry. Ron gave a little stern looking nod indicating that he would unwillingly agree with any of Harry's orders. Harry seemed to have noticed this and looked piercingly into Ron's eyes. The chance that Ron would betray him was as big as the return of Voldemort. However he had looked troubled for some reason. He sensed confusion and angst further in his head. He was now pacing around Ron's room waiting for something, he was very nervous. Then an owl flew in through the open window and landed gently on his bed. Ron sprinted anxiously to his bed and grabbed the letter. The images became vague when Ron closed out his mind.

"Ron, you are my best friend – You're the one I can trust completely" stated Harry honestly. Ron stood up straight proud of the compliments he received. "But you _can't_ let your personal feelings stand in the way of duty. I will assign you as my second in command; thus you will be in complete charge in my absence. In my rule you will prioritize my lead primarily, and take responsibility of your service. Are you ready to cast yourself down to me? Thus recognize me as the new Dark Lord.

"Yes I am" said Ron without hesitating. He bowed down. "…my master."

"Stand up Ron" said Harry now laughing. "You're my friend. Don't bow to me like you're some kind of Death Eater."

"Thank you mast…."

"Also down refer me as master. You've known me as Harry for six years" said Harry. "This is a new rule; I won't be a subhuman freak like Voldemort. Only servants will be treated like scum to me. However even death eaters can be of some use, don't you think?"

Ron nodded and smiled. He watched at the other side where the Death Eaters sat awaiting their judgements. "May I?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, and then gave Ron a small nod. Ron turned around and walked towards the many people. He stopped and pointed his wand at Bellatrix.

"_Crucio"_

She gasped in pain, and screamed loudly when she received the grand punishment. She fell down on the floor moving her arms and legs uncontrollably. In her pain she tore off her torso and exposed a firm set of big breasts covered only by a tiny bra too small for her cup size.

"That's enough Ron" said Harry clearly. "There will be plenty of that later."

"As you wish" said Ron looking viciously on Bellatrix's top.

"Get over here" ordered Harry. Ron disapperated and reappeared right in front of Harry. He had a triumphant expression on his face. He leaned toward Harry's ear and whispered.

"Did you see that – wow. That bitch is smoking hot, never realized it before really. You think – could I – we……"

"There will be times for entertainment but that is certainly not now my friend" said Harry as loud and clear as before. "Now let's concentrate on our task upon us. You said only your mother was in your way upon your departure?"

"Actually most of my family tried to stop me. Bill and Fleur are having their wedding in a couple of days. Bill and Charlie nagged me the most; they were probably suspicious of my intentions. Of course Ginny sought me out, but I didn't tell here where I was going."

"You didn't tell Ginny?" Harry pointed his wand towards the window and another silver stag shot out of his wand. Moving fast, it flew out of the window elegantly.

"No, don't contact her. They might have let me go, but I'm seventeen. If she comes they will surely follow. By the way, she doesn't know how to apparate, and…."

"You're family will follow their only daughter to this place. That will be a good time for them to decide where their loyalty lies. I have always had a great devotion to the Weasley family. I hope they will understand the necessity of my rule."

"But Ginny can't apparate, she is only….." started Ron.

"Ginny can do more than you know. She is quite an extraordinary witch, you know" interjected Harry. "Anyway, what did Hermione write in the letter?" Ron looked at Harry, clearly not content with him knowing his private stuff.

"Why are you asking?"

"She should be here by now. The fact that she isn't is disturbing. I worry that she might've been caught?" Harry paused and looked at Ron who looked pale. "Or maybe she has a quarrel against us for some reason. I repeat, what did she write in the letter?"

"I – She wrote that she needed time to think …about me and her being together. It's nothing really."

"I understand" said Harry seriously. "She must've tried to leave, but got stopped in the end".

"Hold on a second. Maybe the Order gives her 'protection' nowadays?" asked Ron.

"Of course" said Harry. "I should have predicted this. The Order of the Phoenix would most likely offer protection to a friend of mine – secretly of course" Harry seemed to be lost in thought. "Say Ron, were your father home when you left?"

"No but…."

"Then you better get ready. There is a possibility that your father have decided to conspire against us. If so _he_ is our enemy."

"I don't think it's wise if we…" started Ron. "I mean my entire family depends upon him, with him gone they won't be as cooperative I recon."

"Don't be so sure" said Harry simply.

Before Ron could say anything more another bang filled the enormous room with a loud echo. Hermione had just apparated into the room, struggling with two people holding a tight grip of her robes. The three of them fell down and rolled on the floor, the two men still clutching her clothes tightly. Harry drew his wand faster than they could blink and they immediately lost the grip of Hermiones robes. The longest figure drew his wand but Harry had already cast his curse. Kingsley ducked it by inches and spun around to cast one of his own. The other man just stood there aghast, watching Harry parrying Kingsleys curse with ease. Harry raised his wand but Mr. Weasley bellowed:

"STOP!" He now pointed his wand at Kingsley. "That is Harry Potter you're fighting."

Kingsley however took no notice of Mr. Weasley and readied his wand once again. _"Stupi…"_

"_Impedimenta"_

Kingsley froze immediately. Mr. Weasly had hit him right in the chest. He squinted at Kingsley, still holding his wand firmly in his hand.

"Do not fight Harry Potter, Kingsley" said Mr. Weasley. "Dumbledore said he's the only one who could….." He stopped dead. He had just noticed the Death Eaters sit undesirably on the other side of the hallway. His eyes opened wide when he noticed Snape clawing the floor with his messy fingers scratching the concrete fiercely. He had now dug a couple of inches in the stone seeming not to feel the pain in his work. "What in the world is Snape doing, Harry……" he said with a disgusted expression on his face. But his attention quickly went to the dead body of Lord Voldemort lying dead in the corner.

"….Harry, Lord Voldemort….dead, the Dark Lord dead. How – did you kill him Harry?"

"Yes and no." said Harry. "Yes Voldemort is dead, and I did most certainly kill him. But the dark lord is not dead." Harry paused to see the expression of his face. Mr. Weasley's sudden cheerful reaction was quickly exchanged by a confused sceptical look.

"Don't you get it Arthur?" said Kingsley finally breaking away from the stop charm.

"Why – Then I don't understand. Then who is the Dark Lord?"

Harry smiled. One quick move and they would both be dead. Although he needed to be absolutely sure before he got rid of them.

"I am"

"You, Harry?" Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrows looking rather amused. "Then I don't understand."

"Isn't it obvious, Arthur?" said Kingsly. "Didn't I always tell you not to trust the kid? You let him get involved in your family, and now he has taken over their minds. Arthur, He didn't kill Voldemort to stop his reign….."

"That is incorrect" interjected Harry. "Voldemort needed to be stopped. I was the only one who could do it. You all knew this, right?"

Well yeah Dumbledore told us" said Mr. Weasley. "But we never realized that you had the ability to do it whenever you felt like it."

Hermione who had been too shocked to move now stood up and ran into Ron's arms. She hugged Harry as well; there were tears in her eyes.

"It was Kingsley; he waited for me outside the house. He knew that I was going to you; he interrogated me and…." Hermione closed her eyes and turned away.

"What did he do to you?" Ron said loudly.

"He abused me – sexually" She started to cry again. Harry quickly raised his wand directing it at Kindsley, he saw that Ron had done the same. There had seldom been a time when he had been this angry. He wanted to kill him, but decided to wait. Ron watched Kingsley with hatred in his eyes. Apparently his impulse to kill was pretty strong as well. Instead he took a deep breath and spoke softly:

"Then what happened 'Mione? What did my _dear_ father do? Hermione seemed to pull herself together when she heard the voice of Ron. "After awhile Mr. Weasley arrived and stopped him" she said. "While they were arguing I tried to make a run for it, but they grabbed a hold of me and followed me here."

"Kingsley, you are a dead man" said Ron. He glanced at Harry and he understood that Ron had to do this by himself. "That was the last mistake in your worthless life, Kingsley….. 'Mione back down please." Hermione had moved in front of Ron preventing him from any action.

"Don't duel him, you might get hurt" she said loudly.

"You don't understand Hermione…"

Harry flicked his wand and Hermione slid far away from him onto a comfortable sofa which had just appeared there. She writhed around but seemed to be stuck at her place. Ron growled and cast a curse at Kingsley's direction which barely missed. Kingsley waved his wand fast in a big circle and what looked like a disturbance in the air exploded out of his wand. A vast energy wave moved towards Ron who had to meet the force with the same spell. Mr. Weasley seemed to have realized what was going on and raised his own wand to intervene the fighting. But he had barely said a word before his wand flew out of his hand and his hands was tied behind his back by invisible ropes. Ron rolled at the side to escape the massive force and readied his wand _"Stupify"_ he yelled but Kingsley cast a simple protective shield.

"Need any help, mate?" said Harry

"Just keep the others out of the way, will ya" bellowed Ron.

The fight continued. Both Ron and Hermione were immensely skilled in duelling, of course not anywhere near Harry's standards, but they tended to surprise in battle. Kingsley seemed to have the edge in the fight; after all he was a very experienced skilled wizard. But even though Ron might've not had a chance against him normally, his anger gave him extra determination. Kingsley send a couple of fast curses that only missed Ron because he disapperated a couple of meters to the right. Kingsley waved his wand steadily and the piece of floor Ron stood on fell apart, he fell down and barely held on to the edge with both his hands; the bottom of the hole appeared to be deep down. Ron slowly crawled up from the massive opening in the ground; he tried to reach for his wand which he'd dropped close to the hole. Kingsley however didn't hesitate for a second, he held out his wand and was about to cast the winning spell when a certain middle aged man bellowed:

"No, STOP Kingsley" shouted Mr. Weasley before he was silenced by Harry. Kingsley was distracted by the tumult going on; therefore he didn't notice that Ron had reached his wand and cast a curse at him. He had barely any time to counter it and lost balance from the power of the curse.

Ron sent a random vase sailing towards Kingsley. Kingsley looked confused; he began to squint around the room like if he looked for something. Then he lowered his wand for a second and looked at the vase curiously which was gliding slowly near him. He had no time to realize what was going on before Ron shouted:

"_Confringo"_

The vase blew up and Kingsley was plunged back onto the furniture on the other side of the room. Before he could stand up and dive for his wand he could hear Ron shouting _"Stupify"_ and he fell down stunned on the floor. Ron approached the fallen wizard. He muttered _"Ennervate"_ and Kingsley moved again; although he knew that he'd lost and merely looked into Ron's eyes.

"Please Ron, you don't want to kill me" pleaded Kingsley.

"Dead men don't speak" said Ron. _"Avada Kedavra"_ And Kingsley rolled over, dead.

"Harry, why did you cast the Confundus charm on him? I had him" snarled Ron.

"I did no such thing" replied Harry short.

Ron turned around and looked straight ahead at Hermione who was holding her wand leisurely in her right hand.

"I'm sorry Ron, I had to. I didn't want you to get hurt." Hermione started to weep once again.

"Well done anyway Ron, well done" said Harry. "This proves your loyalty, and for that I'm glad. Go comfort Hermione; I'll take care of your dad."

Harry flicked his wand once again and Mr. Weasley's bindings were gone, he looked deathly pale.

"My own son – a murderer" said Mr. Weasly quietly. "Kingsley is dead, by my son's hand."

"Kingsley deserved it" said Harry calmly. "He died the same way as he lived; as a worthless prick. What you need to do now Mr. Weasley is to decide your path. Will you join me in my new kingdom or join your old friend in the lifeless pile on the floor."

"I can't believe it. I can't believe you've turned evil, Harry. You were like a second son for Molly and me. And how could you betray us like this Ron?"

"Mr. Weasley. I am going to create a new better world for wizards like us. Free from a ruthless leader like Voldemort. Free from the suffering the muggle borns and the muggles have been through. You will eventually see that I am just" said Harry.

"I – I can't…I can't be a part of this, Harry. If you declare yourself the Dark Lord then I won't have anything to do with you. My family would never forgive me."

Harry grinned. "Arthur, Arthur…..what am I going to do with you. I am very sorry that you didn't choose my allegiance, very sorry."

"What are you gonna do, Harry? Kill me?"

"O no, that's not my intention anymore. I will let you go. You have to promise me though, not to tell anyone what happened today; or what I have become" said Harry.

"I can't promise that"

"I didn't expect you would, Arthur" Harry held his wand firmly in his right and pointed it at Mr. Weasley. He watched Harry steadily, just if his stare alone could save him. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who gave him a neutral look back. Harry turned back to Mr. Weasley and said: _"Obliviate"_

The spell hit Mr. Weasley who immediately got an empty expression and unfocused eyes. Then Harry spoke again: _"Confundo"_

"You will apparate back to Hermione's house and finish you're guard. After that you will go home to the Burrow. When you arrive there will be no one at home. Go straight to bed and forget that we ever had this conversation" said Harry clearly. Mr. Weasly turned on the spot and disapperated. Harry turned around to address Hermione. He wanted to express his relief that she was okay but he thought it would be best to remain cool.

"Come Hermione, listen carefully. We have much to discuss"

Harry told her about what had happened and his plan; and just as he thought she supported his visions through and through. She had calmed down from the drastic experience and looked rather happy now. She laughed at how careless she was to walk out of her house without putting a disillusionment charm on herself. She enjoyed shouting insults at the Death Eaters and torturing Bellatrix before Harry told her to stop.

"Would you make him stop doing that?" Hermione said referring to Snape who was still scratching the concrete floor. "It's disgusting"

With a flick of Harry's wand Snape stopped and stood up tall. His fingers were almost completely gone, the surface on his hand looked thick; because lots of blood had coagulated and been torn up over and over again; on top of that was dirt and dust. If he wasn't under the Imperius curse, he would surely scream in pain. Harry waved his wand once again and Snape's fingers regrew; and the blood and dirt disappeared.

"I've always wondered. Do people under the influence feel any pain?" asked Ron. "I mean you didn't see Snape yell out or anything.

"It depends" replied Harry. "You can cast different kinds of the Imperius Curse. In this case I made him be as near reality as possible, in this state he knew what he was doing. So yes, he felt it all." The three of them laughed. Snape shook his head and squinted around the room. Apparently he was no longer under the Imperius Curse. He kneeled down observing his hands closely which were now normal.

"Harry" warned Hermione.

"I know" said Harry. Snape still watched his hands. The look on his face indicated that he still felt some sort of physical pain. Harry was surprised that he didn't make a single noise.

"Severus Snape. I see you have been busy for the last hours" said Harry mockingly. "But enough with that, I need to know if I can trust you? I plan on letting you become the new headmaster of Hogwarts, if all goes well"

"I – will never serve you Potter" said Snape finally.

"That's disappointing Snape, I could have made you great. You would've been a useful servant, instead I will break you. _Imperio_"

Snape immediately stood up, fully concentrating his eyes on the tip of Harry's wand.

"I have a mission for you Snape. Now when Yaxley is dead, the Imperius curse put on Thicknesse will be broken. It is your responsibility now to infiltrate the ministry and recast the Imperius curse on him. You think you can do that?" explained Harry.

"Yes master" said Snape short.

"You must do this very secretively; you must not get caught during your progress. However, after you have done your work you secrecy is important no more. If people come to defend, kill. If people come to attack, engage. If people come to kill, kill them before they kill you. Is this understood, Snape?

"Yes master"

"Go now, the sooner the better. Don't disappoint me Snape."

Snape turned on the spot and vanished. There were several moments until anyone spoke, then Ron cleared his throat and said:

"You're sending him into a suicide mission, Harry. You didn't say any specific orders about leaving the ministry, ever. That means that he'll….."

"Keep on fighting until he kills everyone, or the more reasonable alternative, he dies" said Harry.

"Harry, I don't think this'll work" said Hermione.

"I appreciate your independent spirit, Hermione – But that is just my intention. If Snape succeeds with his mission I will have complete control over the ministry shortly. The power of the ministry is only the beginning of my reign of power. And by using Snape I can indirectly get rid of him as well. Now I'm going to have a little chat with our little guests, stay right here."

Harry strove back across the hallway to the Death Eaters who had hoped seriously that they'd been forgotten.

"Where are the Carrows" demanded Harry. "They should be here"

"My lord, they are currently at Hogwarts" said a Death Eater whom Harry hadn't noticed till now. "They will be teaching there this year. Should I summon them?"

"Who are you?" asked Harry

"My name is Scorge, master. Edward Scorge." There was a moment of silence. "I will serve you until I die, master."

"Of course you will, every one of you will" said Harry clearly. "And to answer your question, _no_ you don't have to summon them for the time being. Merely contact them and update them on our new status. There are a lot of opportunities in having spies at Hogwarts." Harry observed Scorge closely and he was looking at him admiringly. "Can I entrust you, Scorge to contact the Carrows"

"Of course, my lord" he said. "I'll do it right away" He stood up but Harry raised his hand, indicating that he should sit down.

"I need you all to be here right now, you are all up for questioning shortly, contact them in your free time. Yes, you heard it right. I will not be watching every one of you all the time and that means you will have to serve me from the distance. But do not think of this too easily. I _will_ know if you betray me, I_ will_ know if you try to run, and I _will_ find out if you don't do what you're told. When I find out you will die."

Harry quickly apparated back to Ron and Hermione; they were talking happily with each other, when Harry appeared they stopped and looked at him with reverence.

"What do we do after we've taken the ministry, Harry? What's your plan?" said Ron.

"We keep it a secret. We let the world think that Voldemort still exists out there, while I conquer, we keep it low. Next move, we go back to school."

"What?" said Hermione surprised. "We thought we had left Hogwarts forever. You said you weren't going back."

"That was before I killed Voldemort. In his rule I was stuck in my place. But now – I can do whatever I want."

"There is no better Dark Lord than you, Harry" said Ron admiringly.

And with a loud bang the entire Weasley family appeared out of nowhere. Bill was holding Ginny in a tight grip; along with him were Charlie, George, Fred, Mrs. Weasley and even Percy.

Now is the time for decision. Now is the time for the Weasly family to choose their allegiance.

**That's the second chapter. If you guys like it I will keep on going. There is alot of good stuff coming. I need to see reviews though**


End file.
